


Promises Made [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Promises Made" by antediluvian for the Wayback Exchange 2019."Chihiro tasted the rain cool and sweet on her lips, and remembered, fleetingly, what clouds had tasted like as she flew through them."Creators have been revealed! Permanent downloads of the podfic are now up!





	Promises Made [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Promises Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095634) by [antediluvian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antediluvian/pseuds/antediluvian). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Frea_O](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O)  


Length (with music): 38:43  
Length (without music): 34:48  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/promises%20made.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/promises%20made%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/promises%20made%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/promises%20made%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Permanent download links now available! 
> 
> So until about 2 days before our works were due, I thought I wouldn't be able to record you the dragon smut podfic you requested because I still hadn't gotten a response to my podfic permission query. And then the author finally responded and I was able to make it for you after all! But in the meantime, I had made you 2 back-up podfics that I thought you'd like based on your general likes. I hope you like them! Thanks to antediluvian for giving me permission to record their story! And thanks to Frea_O for the cover art! Also used to fill my "incorporate music" square for podfic_bingo, using a cheat to swap it in.
> 
> Music: "Always With Me" (piano version) - Spirited Away OST


End file.
